


A wet and evil plan

by felisblanco



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-04
Updated: 2005-03-04
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisblanco/pseuds/felisblanco
Summary: Angel likes to sing in the shower. Spike does not like Angel singing, period! There's really only one way to shut him up.





	A wet and evil plan

"Did I ever tell you you're my heeeeeero..." Angel's less than mesmerising voice came to an abrupt halt when the shower curtain was swept swiftly aside to reveal a pissed off Spike.

"No! No more Streisand, no more Manilow and no more Celine fucking Dion!"

Angel growled at him. "Ever heard of privacy, Spike? I'm in the damn shower and whatever I do in here is my own business. Besides, it's Bette Midler."

"Wank away all you want, peaches. But I need some privacy too and your howling is seriously disturbing my peace." Spike waved his Game-boy.

"Howling? I wasn't... besides you sing all the time!"

"Exactly." Spike nodded. "I _sing_. Muuusiiiic. Ever heard of that? Real stuff, not that clitoric whining you listen to."

"Clitwhat?" Angel frowned in confusion.

"Clitoric. Girly Barbie crap. What you like." Spike tilted his head, raised his eyebrow and threw in a pout just in case.

Angel tried to look indignant. "I told you it came with something else I bought. I don't even know who that blond girl is."

Spike rolled his eyes. "Well, Bratney..."

"It's Britn..." Too late Angel realised his mistake and blushed at Spike's smug smile. "Shut up. And get out." He grinned in a chillingly Angelus-y way. "I'm gonna practice 'My heart will go on'"

"Oh no, you're bloody well not." Spike quickly pulled the t-shirt over his head, kicking off his boots. "I'm shutting you up, one way or the other."

" _Every night in my dreams I see you. I feeeeel you..._ " Angel started lathering his hair enthusiastically.

"No! Shut up! Fucking buttons." Spike fumbled with his jeans in panic.

" _Far across the distance and spaces betweeeeeeeeeen uuuuus...._ " Fluttering his eyes he rubbed soap over his chest.

"Angel! You... you... fucking bastard!" Finally managing to pop the last button Spike pushed his jeans down and with one foot still caught in the tangle of clothes he dove into the shower.

" _You have come to show you go..._ ON!" The yelp echoed in the bathroom. "Spike! Nnngh! Fuck! Oh yeah. Go... go on. Or I swear I'll start singing again."

Spike looked up and quirked his eyebrow. "If I find out you were planning this I..." He teased the swollen head with his teeth.

"You-you keep telling me how-how daft I... I a-a-a-am. Could I really plan this?" Angel panted innocently but as soon as Spike resumed his licking he allowed himself a tiny grin.

Next time he thought he might try _Baby One More Time_. Of course he would have to listen to it carefully first to learn the lyrics. He was sure Spike wouldn't mind.

 


End file.
